


Escape

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Season 9 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels have fallen. His best friend is human. Sam has no clue there's an angel riding around inside of him. Just another day in the lives of the Winchesters. But sometimes, even Dean Winchester needs to get the hell out of dodge and just go for a drive. He won't be going alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this one once the general idea of what was going on at the start of the ninth season came out. It's been sitting on my drive for months now, but thankfully I finally finished it. Though at this point we can safely say it's classified as an AU. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Sometimes, even when it seemed like all Hell (or in this case Heaven) was breaking loose, a man just needed a damn break. Just a few minutes to sit, breathe, and settle himself. To let go of the stress even if it was only for a short amount of time and just revel in the simple things.

For Dean Winchester, one of those simple things was just getting into his baby and driving. Didn’t matter where, didn’t matter what time of the day or night. He just got behind the wheel and drove until he could feel the weight on his shoulders ease just the slightest bit. Even that slightest bit was usually a huge relief.

Now was no different.

The angels had fallen from Heaven. Most were hunting his best friend. And all Dean wanted to do was keep him safe. He tried to tell himself that even though he was one man facing potentially thousands of pissed off angels, he was at least someone that could stand between them and Castiel.

Castiel had slowly but surely made his way to the bunker while Dean was left to sit there and worry, to watch Sam like a hawk while he knew Ezekiel was in there hopefully doing what he was supposed to be doing. It left Dean wary and extremely uneasy, but he’d done it in the hopes of saving his brother. And if he wasn’t worrying about Sam, he was worrying about Cas. It was neverending.

Which was why, after Castiel finally made it to the bunker, Dean had to step away after making sure Sam was all right and that Castiel had everything he needed to get settled in. Dean knew Cas was worried about putting the Winchesters in danger by being there, but Dean had told him in no uncertain terms that he was staying his ass put come Hell or high water.

Grabbing his keys and wallet after shrugging on his leather jacket, Dean made his way to the entrance of the bunker. He left a note for Sam, telling his little brother that he was going for a drive and that he’d be back in a little while. Sam wouldn’t question it. He was long used to Dean needing these little impromptu road trips just to unwind.

His hand was reaching for the door to the bunker when he heard Castiel behind him.

“Where are you going?”

Dean paused, shifting on his heel to look back at Cas over his shoulder. He’d arrived several hours before and the first thing he’d done was eat half a pizza that Dean had thrown into the oven for something quick to cook. After that, he’d made Castiel go shower and change into some of Dean’s old clothes.

The hunter took in the sight of Castiel standing there in an old AC/DC t-shirt and jeans, all of them from Dean. He’d even given the former angel a pair of his old boots since they were close in shoe size.

“Out for a drive. Just for a little while,” Dean said then watched Castiel take a couple of steps closer to him.

“I…” Castiel began but paused, lowering those dark blue eyes to the floor when it seemed like he couldn’t get the words he wanted to say out.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean was careful not to sound anything but curious, not wanting to put Castiel off from talking to him. Their relationship had suffered over the last few years, but Dean didn’t care about that anymore. He was tired of keeping the angel at arm’s length. They were supposed to be friends. It was past time to mend the rift as far as he was concerned.

“May I join you?” Castiel looked as if he was bracing himself for immediate rejection the second he finished speaking and Dean sighed inwardly. He couldn’t blame him after the way he’d treated Cas before.

He’d really wanted to just get away for a little while on his own, but found he couldn’t bring himself to deny the man’s request. More than that, he found he didn’t want to deny him. He’d missed Cas. More than he’d probably ever admit to anyone, including the man in question.

Saying “Okay, Cas” seemed like the easiest thing in the world.

The surprise on the former angel’s features at Dean’s acceptance was readily apparent, but the small, almost hesitant smile Cas offered him did wonders for making Dean feel lighter. It was a step. One of many that they had to take to help fix things between them, but it was definitely a start.

Dean motioned for Cas to follow him and heard the other man’s footsteps as he made his way out of the bunker and to the Impala. He and Cas settled into the car and soon it was nothing but the road and rock music as they made their way in the dark down the highway.

Normally, if Dean had been on his own, the music would have been louder, but he’d kept it turned low on purpose. He wasn’t one for talking as Sam could readily tell anyone, but even he knew there was much for them to discuss. There was so much that needed to be said and Dean didn’t think they would be able to put it off for much longer.

Castiel had apparently been thinking along the same lines because after a half hour on the road, he licked his lips then spoke quietly from the passenger seat.

“Dean, I… I just wanted to say thank you,” he said, dark blue eyes darting over to look at the hunter as he drove.

The words caught Dean off guard and he blinked, daring a glance in Castiel’s direction for one moment before redirecting his gaze to the road. “For what, Cas?”

“Everything.” The word seemed so inadequate, but it essentially summed up everything Castiel was grateful for in regard to Dean. “Thank you for letting me stay with you. For...forgiving me. For everything.”

The words made the hunter feel even more like an asshole because of his past behavior with Castiel, but he shook his head. “Cas. You’re family, man. You always will be. Family looks out for each other. That’s how it’s supposed to go.”

“Thank you,” Castiel murmured, shifting his gaze down to his lap and where his hands were loosely fisted on his thighs.

“Hey,” Dean said, reaching over to rest a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “It’s okay, Cas. You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad that you’re with us.”

When he chanced another glance, he was alarmed to see the sheen of tears trailing down the former angel’s cheeks, his eyes closed and his head lowered still.

Dean pulled over onto the side of the empty highway seconds later, putting the Impala into park and turning to his companion. “Cas… Hey, come on now, everything’s okay…”

Cas lifted a hand to his eyes, rubbing at the moisture on his face to get rid of it, shaking his head slightly as he did so. “I’m all right, Dean.”

“You’re not. C’mon, Cas, talk to me.” He could tell by the way Cas’ voice wavered that he wasn’t fine like he claimed.

“I’m just...there’s so much. So many emotions and I don’t know how to deal with them. And right now I’m just so overcome with...gratitude. And relief. Such immense relief. I don’t know how to handle it.” He lowered his hand finally, turning those dark blue eyes onto the hunter at last.

“Yeah, I get it, man, I do. It’s a bitch. And for you it’ll take some getting used to, but me and Sam, you know we’ll get you through this. We’ll get your grace back too.” Dean gave Cas’ shoulder a squeeze, then gave into an instinct he usually never did. He pulled the other man close with a gentle tug and wrapped both arms around him tightly.

Dean felt the way Castiel tensed at first then seemed to melt into the embrace, his own arms coming up to hold Dean in return. He also felt the way Cas pressed his face into the curve of Dean’s neck, the dampness of his tears cool against the hunter’s skin.

“Shh…” Dean ran his hand up and down Castiel’s back soothingly, knowing that he never usually did such things, but for this, for Castiel, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He couldn’t help wanting to do exactly what he was doing and offer what comfort he could. “It’s okay, Cas. Don’t worry.”

Cas lifted his head after a few minutes of being held by Dean, a small smile on his lips though his eyes were still damp. That smile told Dean everything would be all right. As long as Cas could still smile, no matter how small, everything would be fine. 

Dean had to smile back. It would have been impossible not to. He lifted a hand, brushing a stray lock of dark hair back from Castiel’s brow, though never once did their gazes separate.

“Dean…” Cas’ voice was barely a whisper, his hand coming up to the hunter’s cheek and brushing his fingertips over the freckles he found there.

Dean could see something there, in Cas’ eyes, but he wasn’t sure exactly what it was. He waited, but the former angel didn’t say anything else. Instead, he leaned in to close the distance between them, lips finding Dean’s for a soft kiss.

It was barely there, a fleeting and brief contact, as if Cas were uncertain of what sort of reaction he’d receive.

He certainly didn’t seem to expect Dean’s hand to come up and curl at the nape of his neck and return his kiss, adding a little more pressure after the momentary shock faded.

He was kissing Cas. Or Cas was kissing him. Dean couldn’t differentiate between the two. Couldn’t even remember who started it. He didn’t care either. His entire world had narrowed down to the feel of those soft lips pressed to his own.

Maybe it lasted only a few seconds. Or maybe it lasted hours. He couldn’t tell. All he knew when they finally separated, looking into Castiel’s wide eyes, was that he wanted more. So he went for it.

The second time their lips met, there was far more heat. Castiel fumbled slightly at first, but he followed Dean’s lead and soon became accustomed to kissing. 

The need for air arose, however, and had them parting once more. Dean was breathless, but watching Castiel closely to see his reaction.

Castiel looked to be considering something, his eyes narrowed slightly even as his breath was quickened. Then he leaned into Dean, not to kiss his lips, but to kiss the hunter’s jaw and down his neck experimentally, continuing when Dean made a soft sound of approval beneath him.

He certainly hadn’t planned on any of this when he’d agreed to let Cas come along with him for the ride. He wasn’t about to protest it either. If Cas was truly okay with things going in this direction, Dean would damn well keep his mouth shut.

He tilted his head back in offering to the former angel, feeling those soft lips move over his skin and shivering at the sensation. Cas seemed to want to taste all of him and not leave any bit of skin undiscovered.

“Dean…” Cas murmured against the point where Dean’s pulse was beating fast in his neck. “Dean, I think I’m aroused…”

Dean couldn’t hold back a chuckle at that. “Cas, I know you’re aroused, buddy. Trust me, I am too,” he murmured, slipping his hand beneath the old t-shirt Cas wore to slide over his skin softly, enjoying the warmth of it against his palm.

Castiel shivered then leaned back to look at Dean. “What do we do about it?”

“Well. That depends on how far you’re willing to go. If you don’t want to go all the way that’s fine. We’ve got options.” Dean used his free hand to comb his fingers gently through Castiel’s dark hair.

“All the way. You mean sex…” Cas didn’t wait for Dean to answer before he nodded and reached up to remove his shirt, baring his upper body to Dean’s gaze. “Yes. I want sex. Please.”

Dean’s eyes widened a bit but he couldn’t resist another quiet chuckle. He nodded and smoothed his hands over Castiel’s skin briefly before removing his own shirt and tossing it into the back of the Impala. “Okay. If you’re sure that’s what you want, Cas.”

“I want you. I’ve always wanted you. Even when I didn’t understand what it meant,” Castiel said with complete honesty that had Dean both blushing and smiling.

“Lemme show you just what it means then, huh?” Dean smiled at Cas, winking playfully, then his hands went to the waistband of his old jeans that sat loosely on Castiel’s hips, unfastening them.

Castiel shifted to help remove the jeans, kicking off his boots in the process. It left him sitting nude on the leather seat of the Impala and Dean just had to take a moment to look. That body may have started out as Jimmy Novak’s, but with his newfound humanity, Castiel had made it his own and Dean loved every inch of it from the unruly dark hair to the incredible blue eyes and the lithe runner’s build it sported.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured and Castiel’s cheeks turned pink from the praise.

“I want to see you,” Cas said, gaze eager as he tugged at the waistband of Dean’s jeans.

The hunter shifted in the driver’s seat to remove the remainder of his clothing until he, too, was naked just as Castiel. Then he watched the former angel do much as he had just minutes before, exploring his body with an eager gaze.

Dean let him look as he reached into the glove box for a condom and some lube. He pulled the condom out of the foil and put it on, then maneuvered Castiel over so he was straddling Dean’s lap. 

“Might be a little uncomfortable at first, I’m sorry,” Dean murmured against his lips as he poured a bit of the lube onto his fingers.

“I don’t care. It’ll be worth it.” Castiel kissed him firmly, hands gripping Dean’s seat to keep himself steady.

“I hope so,” Dean said, then slipped his index finger slowly inside of Castiel’s body to carefully stretch and prepare him for what was to come.

The former angel gasped at the intrusion, eyes closing tightly, breath catching at the slight burning that accompanied Dean inserting his finger into him, but Dean was careful and slow, making sure to give his lover all the time that he needed to adjust.

Finally, his index finger was completely sheathed in Castiel’s tight heat and he kept it still to give him time to adjust.

Castiel’s eyes were closed, head slightly lowered, his breath a little faster than normal as his body gradually became accustomed to having Dean’s finger inside of him.

Then, slowly, Dean started moving his finger back and forth, searching for Castiel’s prostate and smiling a bit when the angel gave a deep gasp and darted a wide eyed gaze to Dean’s face just as Dean did it again.

Castiel groaned softly and Dean took that as his cue to add a second finger. He was much more careful this time, easing that second finger in and seeing the look of slight discomfort on Castiel’s face as he did so.

“Just relax for me. I promise it’ll feel better soon,” he whispered, brushing a kiss to Castiel’s cheek as he began moving those two fingers inside of the former angel, scissoring them gently and trying to stretch those tight muscles a little further.

“Dean…” Cas gasped, cheeks flushed, eyes tightly closed.

It was when Cas began moving on his own, shifting his hips to take Dean’s fingers in deeper, that Dean decided to add a third. 

Castiel’s breath hitched, the slight burn a little more prominent with the addition of the third finger, but soon he was moving on his own again, riding Dean’s fingers slowly with a low groan as he became accustomed and even began to enjoy being filled in such a way.

“You ready for more, Cas?” Dean murmured against his lips after a soft kiss, spreading lube over his cock as well.

The former angel nodded without hesitation, turning that soft kiss into a firmer one. “I need you…”

Dean shivered at those words, whispered so fervently against his lips, then pulled each of his fingers out of Castiel and shifted so the head of his cock pressed against Castiel’s entrance.

He used his hands on Cas’ hips to help ease him down slowly onto his erection, groaning at the tightness that surrounded him.

“Fuck, Cas…” he moaned as Castiel slowly took him in deeper.

Cas’ eyes were closed, face a mask of concentration as he breathed through the discomfort. Once he was seated on Dean fully, his hands on the hunter’s shoulders, he sat still for a little while.

Dean wanted to give him as much time as he needed, but it was difficult. His breath was faster, pulse racing and cock aching with the need to move, to thrust. He made sure to keep his grip on Castiel’s hips gentle, however, despite his urges.

“Cas… I don’t mean to rush you, baby, but I need you so fucking bad right now,” Dean said, voice hoarse.

Castiel nodded, biting his bottom lip briefly, then slowly began to move, shuddering at the friction. His movements were awkward and unpracticed, but Dean couldn’t have cared less. Being inside of Castiel was wonderful. Even with a condom blocking some of the feeling.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned as Cas began moving a little faster, then Dean dragged Castiel’s head down for a heated kiss, their tongues duelling as Cas moved faster and the car began to creak with their movements.

The windows were fogging up, but Dean paid it no mind, lost in the myriad of sensations that assaulted him as he bucked his hips up slightly to meet Castiel’s movements, groaning into the kiss hungrily.

Castiel moved faster still, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the car along with that metallic creaking as it moved and their quickened breaths as they drove themselves closer to release.

Dean reached between them to curl a sweaty hand around Castiel’s cock, stroking it firmly and making Castiel groan from the attention. Then the former angel cried out when the head of Dean’s cock nudged his prostate.

“Dean!” he cried, clinging to the hunter as he rode him harder, desperately, and Dean ran his thumb through the fluid leaking from the tip of Castiel’s cock as he stroked him faster, trying to keep up with the other man’s movements.

Then all too soon Castiel was crying out once more, the warmth of his release spilling onto Dean’s hand and belly, his muscles clamping down around Dean’s cock in the process and dragging him over that coveted edge as well.

He vaguely recalled Cas’ name on his lips as he spilled himself into the condom inside of Cas, hips bucking unsteadily beneath the dark-haired man until Cas slumped atop him with his head on Dean’s shoulder, panting heavily.

They both needed time to control their breathing and racing hearts, but Cas lifted his head finally to look at Dean, his hair unruly as ever, skin flushed, and smiled.

That smile said so much and Dean couldn’t help but return it then kiss it, the idle thought passing through his mind that he would have to take Cas for a drive more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
